


drops of rain (and fate)

by genlobato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genlobato/pseuds/genlobato
Summary: As a struggling painter, you decide to meet up with a possbile buyer in a café. What happens when everything seems to be going against you?





	drops of rain (and fate)

She bobbed her head to the beat of the bass line of Queen’s  _‘Another One Bites The Dust’_. The music echoing through her head and quickly transforming that energy in rhythmic brush strokes, as she finished a commission not due until the next week.

_“Oh, let’s go.”_

As the song progressed, her painting came to life with every single mark of colour the brush and her skillful hand left on the canvas. She bolted out the lyrics of the following songs, with an elated smile adorning her face and using her brushes as microphones.

A few songs later, she paused the music and let out a sigh. She reached down for her flannel to clean her hands up a little and admires her work.

_“Damn, I am good.”_  Y/N said, now with a proud grin on her tired yet happy face.

She stood up, beginning to clean up everything. Methodically taking all of her paint tubes, closing them tightly and putting them in their place. Then came the brushes, which she cleaned thoroughly. With a yawn she checked the time in her phone.  _1:53 a.m._

With a sigh she left her studio, turning the lights off in her way out. As tiredness settled in her bones, turning her alarm on totally slipped out of her mind. She settled in her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Y/N woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed, ragged breaths escaping from her lips as she frantically searched for her phone in order to check what time it was.  _8:21 a.m._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am running so late, shit.”_ Y/N sputtered, as she took the sheets off her and ran to the bathroom to get at least spritzed with water and a dash of soap.

Twelve minutes later, she was drying herself up. Having thought of what to wear whilst showering, she only prayed for the items she had in mind to be clean, and luckily for her, they were.

She dressed as quickly as she could, and with little to no time left, she combed her hair and applied a little mascara and lipstick. She glanced at her phone once more and let out a high pitched scream as she saw the time.  _8:42 a.m._  She had to meet a possible buyer at 9 o’clock! How on earth was she gonna reach the café they had agreed to meet up in around 10 minutes? With a grunt, she quickly packed the necessary items into her purse and without a glance back, she closed her apartment door.

And as if the fates had decided to make her suffer, the notice of the not working elevator seemed to laugh at her face. With a huff, she turned around and prepared herself to run down five flights of stairs.

“Just my fucking luck.” Y/N grunted, starting to go down the stairs as quickly as she could without falling flat on her face.

As she reached the lobby breathless, her face now tomato red and with sweat glistening above her brow, she quickly said her goodbyes to Annie, the porter. Just as she left the building, it felt as if destiny was truly against her. Whatever had she done to deserve such treatment, she really had no clue. With a glance to the sky and a regretful whine, she tried to dry off the quickly falling and cold droplets of water. Looking down at her phone, its screen laughing at her with a bright  _8:54 a.m._  plastered on it.

_“I gotta run, oh god. Don’t slip, don’t slip, don’t slip.”_  She said under her breath, as a little prayer.

She quickly and mentally traced the quickest route to the café she had chosen, thanking all the gods that exist and shall exist for being just smart enough to pick, out of all the coffee shops in New York, the closest to her home. With new and refilled determination, she headed towards her destination. She threw away the idea of looking presentable and professional as she ran through the busy streets, the pitter patter of the rain apparently keeping up with her steps.

A pretty loud  _“Yes!”_  was heard in the packed street as soon as Y/N saw the neon sign of the café, bright blue letters spelling “S-Cup” with a yellow gradient to pink around it. She picked up her pace, no longer wanting to be underneath the harsh rain and looking forward to warming up.

Y/N didn’t even know how she had done it, but in what she felt like a blink of an eye she had arrived to the café and was already stepping inside. She checked her phone one last time and the numbers 9:08 a.m. reminded her of the reason why she was there, her clothes clinging to her form due to the water and dripping down the entrance of the establishment.

_“Y/N! Oh my god, c’mere. Let me help you.”_  Steph, the owner, said as she acknowledged Y/N’s presence.

_“Hey, Steph! Sorry, oh god. I was supposed to meet a possible buyer here eight-”_ , she glanced to her phone again as she turned the screen on,  _“no, nine minutes ago. And lord, it was such a wild ride. Has anyone come in looking for me? I told him to ask for me when he arrived if I wasn’t here already, and I told him it would be highly unlikely for me not to arrive on time and god, look at me, Steph! Not only am I late, but I am a mess and this is no good first impression. God, I’m gonna scare him off and-”_

_“Y/N, honey. Stop. A guy came in a few minutes ago and asked for you, he then got a call and went out, just before it started pouring down.”_  Steph commented, successfully stopping Y/N’s rant and also giving her some peace of mind.

_“Okay, then. Well-”_

Y/N didn’t manage to finish that sentence as the door opened and a broad figure bumped into her, seeing as she hadn’t moved from the entrance. She closed her eyes, as an impulse and to avoid seeing the floor coming closer. However, she never felt the hard wood floor, as a strong arm prevented her from hitting the ground accompanied by a tingling and warm feeling where the stranger had held her.

_“Holy shit.”_ The stranger gasped, almost dropping Y/N due to the shock. He quickly came back to his senses and held her close and tight again.

He helped her stand up, and once she was on her feet again, she opened her eyes. Her mouth opened in shock as her Y/E/C eyes met the clearest and lightest blue ones. She scanned his face with amazement filling her eyes.

_“H-hey. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. And you are…”_  Y/N stuttered, still not believing the man she had in front of her was the other half destiny had seen fit for her.

_“James Barnes, miss. I reckon we were supposed to meet here?”_  He replied, with just a tiny hint of doubt lacing his words.

Y/N in the span of milliseconds put two and two together. A James Barnes, with the prettiest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, buff to no end and living in New York? It had to be the Winter Soldier! Who else could it be?

She looked him in the eyes again. She pointed out the brand new discovery with a  ** _“I can’t believe my soulmate is a-”_** , but was interrupted by the beautiful man standing in front of her.

_“A monster? A weapon?”_  James commented, breaking the eye contact and fixing his gaze to the floor.

Without even thinking about it, Y/N reached out and took his chin in her hand. Then, she moved his head, forcing him to stare at her once more.

_“A beautiful and brave man who doesn’t deserve what he’s been through.”_ She said, with a little smile tugging at her lips. _“Plus, you’re also my 9 o’clock appointment.”_

With that last addition, James chuckled. Y/N smiled brighter and let out a giggle, and James quickly classified that as one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. They shared another smile, and with a shyness they hadn’t felt in a long time, they looked down to James’s hand and a blush spread throughout their cheeks as they saw the mark that symbolized their fates and union.

_“So… what did you like about my work, James?”_

_“Please, call me Bucky. And right now, I don’t know what I like best, the creator or the works._ ”

With her blushing strengthening, she managed to squeak out a soft  _“Damn, you a smooth talker, Barnes.”_

Steph, whose presence had totally been forgotten by the newly found soulmates, smiled at them and quietly went back to the bar, where she had been before the unexpected but lovely encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for another writing challenge on Tumblr.  
> This has also been cross posted on my Tumblr, if you want to check that out, click [_here_](https://gennyld.tumblr.com/post/185645822019/drops-of-rain-and-fate-bucky-barnes).  
> Thank you all for reading and any type of feedback is well received. 💖


End file.
